Sordid
by OblivyChan
Summary: Our hero, a young teen EVO with epic abilities and awesome goggles, has been captured by Van Kleiss (our Xigbar cosplay reject). Now trapped in boundless white walls, unable to move, unable to get energy, how will Rex's will hold up?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer; Sadly I do not own Generator Rex, if I did I would be considerably awesome.

* * *

Rex was slammed into a metal wall, earning a pained grown from the teenager. He fell to his feet, quickly dodging an attack from a very gooey EVO. It's purple shaded goo-skin stretched out like a whip, trying to catch the older teen. He smirked, his arms generating into large metal fists. He tried to punch it, finding his metal knuckles getting stuck in the glue like body. He growled, pulling back.  
"Rex," Six's slightly alarmed voice came through his communicator. "It's Van Kleiss, he's heading for you. Holiday says you have to fall back."  
"I've kicked his egotistical butt once, I can do it again" the teen boasted proudly, dodging another of the monsters attacks. He skidded against the asphalt, generating one arm into his blaster cannon. Asphalt blasted straight through the monster, it's goo exploding everywhere.  
"I'm serious Rex," Holiday said. "Your nanites are fluctuating so much you might just lose your abilities, and that would be like giving Van Kleiss a bone."  
"How doc? My abilities haven't stopped working at all today" the boy held the communicator in his ear with his gloved index finger, looking around the almost destroyed city. Just another fine day working for providence.  
"Rex, this is an order; GO HOME" Holiday's voice blasted in his ear drum. He winced slightly, sighing as he began walking towards the white providence aircraft carrier.  
"Fine, fine. I give, just don't yell anymore" he whined.  
"Not so fast, Rex" a familiar booming voice echoed.  
The teen turned around, noting the famous black robed Xigbar cosplay reject himself; Van Kleiss. Rex smirked, forming metal propellers on his back he flew up to the mans level.  
"Get out of there!" Holiday hissed.  
"So Rex, care to join me in a little game of cat and mouse?" The villain grinned.  
"Oh there won't be much playing; just don't go home crying to Breech once I'm through with you!"  
The older man scowled, holding out his hands as his favourite EVO, the one shaped like a robotic wolf, stepped forwards. Rex laughed, taking the first turn and propelling himself forward. The wolf EVO simply laughed.  
The boy pressed forewords, suddenly feeling his energy deplete entirely for a second. Losing control, he came falling down. He tried to generate something, anything, but none of his nanites seemed to be working.  
"Help! Houston we have a problem!" He cried out as his body fell hard against the asphalt.  
Pain ached all over his body, filling him up and swaying him back and forth. He thought he was going to be sick. The teen could only register the darkness of unconsciousness, his mind lingering around in search of something other than black. Blinking, his eyes focused. Blinding florescent lights burned his retinas, the teen groaned, rolling onto his side. Pain dashed up his spine, tingling his nerves.  
"Holiday, what happened?" He managed to say.  
"Oh no, this isn't your precious doctor," a smooth voice rolled over the tiny space. Rex looked around, meeting only white, not a single window in sight.  
"Van Kleiss! Where have you taken me?!" Rex growled, pulling against his silver restraints.  
"I've been studying lately Rex, I've been watching you."  
"Again you give the vaguest answer I've ever heard and managed to sound like a stalker while doing it" Rex attempted to cross his arms, his chains were too short.  
"My dear boy, I don't think it's in your place to be speaking so poorly of your captor. I'm going to leave you to your precious little thoughts. I'm going to break you, Rex. And you are going to suffer every bit of it" the villainous man laughed.  
"I doubt it, providence will come soon enough and get me out. Then I'll kick your butt!"  
"I doubt they can, Rex. They'll never be able to reach you from where you are."  
"Don't think so little of Providence! When they find you they will end you!"  
"Isn't that from a movie?" The villain laughed even harder. "Out of new retorts already? Well, Rex, have a good time closed up on your own. Soon you will be weeping for any type of human contact, even my own."  
"All your contact does is make children cry" the teen smirked.  
"Just you wait, child. Just you wait."  
Then something beeped, his microphone now dead. The teen frowned, pulling his legs he tried to break free. His strength felt limited, muscles aching and burning.  
Looking around he only noticed white. White brick walls with little grooves through them, the floor white tile with its own lines this time symmetrically placed. No windows. No decorative pieces besides the silver shackles on him attached to the white bed post. His sheets, the metal frame, all white. He growled in frustration, pushing himself to try and pry the chains apart. It wasn't possible.  
He rolled halfway onto his side, staring at a white wall, trying to move tired legs. Seemed they were shackled too, tied together by conjoined shackles and chains wrapped up his legs. All he could do was stay in bed, and maybe pray. And if he couldn't move, he wouldn't be able to save himself. Maybe Providence wouldn't be able to find him, he wouldn't be able to leave. Trapped with Van Kleiss as company. That villain would do whatever he pleased with him, cut open Rex's body and drain his nanites. Or even better yet, Van Kleiss would rip him limb from limb, slow and painful. Like hell he wouldn't try to escape!  
In only a few hours he managed to make both wrists bloody and his legs stinging up and down. He ached all over from twisting around and somehow managed to learn how to spin himself around, almost twisting his arms far enough to the point where they might break. Surprisingly so far he hadn't heard anything else from his arch nemesis, it's just been him and his constant struggles against his chains.  
His body relaxed, eyes growing heavy as he decided to let his eyes rest. Waking up some amount of hours later, he only tried to struggle again, finding his body strapped down to the bed. He shivered, finding it creepy that his enemy was creeping on him while he slept. He looked up, finding his wrists were also bandaged in white wraps. Even better, the teen cringed at the mental image of Kleiss giving him actual humane treatment. Ick, creepy. The teen stared up at the white ceiling, feeling a little too tired to struggle right now. Maybe later.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

That's how he stayed, stuck in a bed, nothing to do. Somehow the villain managed for him to get fed and go to the bathroom when the teen slept, which was seriously freaking the teens dream world out. His eyes studied the walls again, noticing nothing new, and yet everything was new. He looked closer at the fine ridges in-between the cracks of the walls, imagining them shaping themselves into things sometimes. And every time he did this, he had to snap himself from such strange hallucinations, try to pull himself into reality. It also seemed every time he woke up he only grew weaker,his arms were smaller, as well as his legs. How long was he in here for?  
He counted days by intervals of sleep. When he fell asleep-the only activity he could do three times that was equaled to a whole day. But if he woke up and his mouth was dry, jaw slightly slacked and body ready to jump off his bed, he would guess that he had slept around eight to twelve hours. His dreams turned into a form of escapism, he was able to fly again in them. There he was able to talk to Holiday, play video games with BoBo, lose at basketball with Noah, get bossed around by Six. He would kick Van Kleiss's butt over and over, winning every battle and getting pizza afterwords. Yes, his mind held the old life he used to complain about; a life he now yearned for.  
Staring at the walls again, he could imagine turning them into figures, shapes of people and animals. At first the lines were friendly, turning into things like Holiday's nice body out line, then they started shaking, forming into large gyres. He closed his head, feeling momentarily nauseated. Whispers infiltrated the room, the young kid snapped open his eyes, noticing the large spinning circle had detached itself from the wall. It walked out, bending and twisting into a tall man. His features were rigid, a square chin and sharp cheekbones formed to make someone he knew. Six. The man walked over to the young EVO, staring at him through sunglasses.  
"Six?" He asked, perking up. "You're here! How?" The white Six turned around, walking towards the wall. "Wait! Six, help me! Come back! Come...back." The white figure fell back into the wall, leaving the teenager alone. He felt tears burn at the back of his eyes, his chest was empty.  
The EVO growled at himself, using his anger to push back the sadness that was sinking deeply inside his chest. He thrashed heavy limbs around, trying to pry his restraints off, trying to go after Six. But what happened couldn't be undone. He couldn't fight anymore, he felt to weak. The only bright side seemed that the shackles were a little more loose on him thanks to muscle deterioration. The young teen's fingers played with the metal chains, pulling on every little link to try to find a break point maybe, what was he doing? He pulled his hand away. There was no hope for him, he was stuck in this white barren room, slowly turning into a skeleton. Alone in this white cage, watching the walls turn into such interesting shapes that never truly existed. He was going insane, he shook his head. Van Kleiss put him here-he was the insane one! That mad man was trying to get on his nerves, all he had to do was pretend to asleep and wait for the man to come, then he would attack him! Wait...he was shackled, and weak. Still, he would finally see someone and talk to them, know he wasn't the only one left out there. Or perhaps he was.  
Maybe there was a disaster, a world apocalypse, and mostly everyone died. Only a few survivors; most likely being his colleagues, and because Van Kleiss died too they wouldn't know where to find him. It was so obvious! That's what happened! But then how was he staying alive? His nanites...most likely they were the cause. And now all he had to do was wait for his companions. That's all, he had to learn to grow some patience. Patience is key. With patience he could get out of this wretched place. And he waited again, counting the days by sleep.  
One day...two, three...a week. Days melted away, hope slowly slipping from his grip. A week soon turned into weeks, and he could feel his body emotionally drained, his body very weak from mis-use. No one came for him. He tried to stay hopeful, imaging them one day finding him. What would Holiday say? She would be so worried, hovering and crying over him like a mother. Six would pat his back, maybe even give him some praise like "you were strong, Rex." BoBo would cheer with Noah, getting out some party stuff and video games to renew their friendship. Cesar would hug him, telling him about all the new things he found out and be over joyed on a new experiment he was working on. Even though happy daydreams came, the bad ones started dominating his mind. And what if they were too late, and he was dead? Holiday would cry, she would lament over him, and Six...he wasn't sure what the older man would do. Would he cry? Would he hold Holiday as she wept, praying for his safe trip to heaven? BoBo and Noah would become drawn; Noah closing up all his emotions and becoming introverted. BoBo would try to cheer people up, knowing that his old pal Rex wouldn't want them weeping so much over him.  
What would White Knight think either way? That their weapon was dead and they needed another? Or maybe he would be remorseful...nah, his stick up his ass made him careless for a broken weapon. He could find another if he had to. But his conscious...that would admit that he was really sorrowful, even White Knight would be secretly sad about the loss of someone so great. The young EVO felt his lip lift slightly at the thought. Yeah, someone so great, although he couldn't even tear these chains from him. For someone so great he was wasting away like a victim, waiting for a hero. He wondered if heroes had heroes too, who saved the person who rescued others?


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This chapter has rape and some Spanish. If you hate either or; you don't have to read. No one is forcing you to.

CHAPTER THREE

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...this game of counting became comforting to the withering teenager. He would count how many times he breathed, how many times his heart beat, or how many times he blinked per a minute. He would count in either Spanish or English, depending on how bored he was. Boredom was a new disease to him, he wanted to run from it. With boredom came those thoughts, those strange thoughts he never had before. Those depressing thoughts that haunted him for hours. He lost sleep because of them, he lost hope. He couldn't bare the feelings, depressed knowing that they will never going to find him, or maybe that they've stopped looking.  
"Rex" a voice boomed into the room. Another figment of his imagination. "Rex, look at me."  
Rex turned his head, noticing a familiar man, Van Kleiss. His dark eyes and familiar square jaw, the large golden ring on his shoulder that glowed, his long black hair with a white strip through it. The man who put him in hell was back. He wasn't sure if he was angry at him or happy that he could finally see someone.  
"It's been months, nearly a year" he said, arms wide open.  
"What do you want?" his voice was raspy, dry from not using it in so long.  
"It seems you've become rather..." The man stepped closer to him. "Thin."  
The young EVO didn't make any noise or say any clever remarks, he just blinked and swallowed thickly. His nemesis grew even closer, a wicked grin spreading over his nearly grey looking face.  
"What? No retorts?" The villain laughed. "Seems you've learned how to let other people talk without egotistical interruptions." Again the teenager didn't remark on anything. "Well, Rex, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm even here."  
"So you can possibly let me out and I can kick your butt for old times sake?" The teenager half smiled.  
"Mm, a rather forced joke, wasn't it?" His hand touched Rex's arm lightly, trailing up and down. The young teen shivered, his skin tingling with excitement for more contact. "Seems your skin is hungry, your soul is starving, isn't it?"  
Rex felt confusion melt over him. "What? Have you gone crazy?"  
"Absolutely mad, Rex" he said as he swung his leg over the bed, getting on top of it. "You are mine now, Rex. No one has come to claim you in over six months, I think I'll take you in as mine."  
"I'm no ones! What are you doing Van Kleiss? Get your fat butt off of me!"  
"I see you haven't lost all your spunk yet, good. I love to hear your screams" he said as he ripped open the boys clothes.  
"What are you...stop it!" He growled. "Stop it this instant!"  
The older man ignored him, his large hands trailing around his tanned body as he yanked off articles of clothing. "They say that hero complexes are hard to break, that they're so self-centred that they would never be knocked down from their golden pedestal they set for themselves. God complex, Rex, is what you have and what I'm going to take from you." The younger boy struggled beneath him, his neck straining as he wriggled around. But his body was just too...unused. He was thin, the chains were heavy, and he was already out of breath. The stronger man trailed his hands down his sides, a hand trailing in-between the teenagers legs. Rex growled like an animal suddenly thrashing around, trying to push away the thoughts of the inevitable. He felt his hand cup him, slowly moving up and down. The teens breath hitched as he felt the older mans warm hand grasp him, pulling on him in slow relaxing movements. The boy tried to yank himself from this situation, feeling his body heat up beneath the man, his reproductive organs responding. He tried to will them to stop, but it felt...he shook his head, looking away from the scene.  
"I've never seen fear on your face," Van Kleiss said as he brought his metal hand against the teens cheek, caressing it. "It looks good on you, boy." It made the young EVO feel sick to his stomach. How dare someone who is hurting him touch him like that? The thought that the older man might have always wanted to touch him like this made him squirm.  
The older man quickened his pace as the young teen felt himself grow an erection, his back nearly arching as he tried to gain control. He needed control. He needed to gain control, not give Kleiss the satisfaction. But everything was going against his favour, his body began to sweat, actually begging for more. All he could do was hold back grunts, trying not to pant and seem like he was enjoying it, which he wasn't. It was horrifying to have someone on him, making his vulnerability show. He shivered, helplessness falling on his shoulders. He took to the realisation about how grateful he should have been of his powers; his powers could defend him at any given moment, protect him. He tried to wake up his nanites, but it felt only numb inside. Panic spread through him, what if his nanites were dead? What would he do? How would he ever escape?! He felt himself suddenly cry out as his body went through waves of pleasure, his erection ejaculating on Kleiss hand. Guilt melted over him as he tensed up, his heart fluttering rapidly in his chest. The mans hand tracked from his now limp member to his butt, slowly caressing it. The teen felt too weak to move as Kleiss's hand inserted inside of him. He clenched his teeth, his body tense as pain spread through his spine. Kleiss suddenly pulled out his hand, the teens semen now covering his insides.  
The older man crawled a little lower, pulling up the teens hips. His heart now thrashed against his chest, trying its hardest to get the weak boy moving. But he felt...weak. And ill. He wanted to throw up until there was nothing in his stomach. He wanted to sleep, to go anywhere else but here. He felt his insides burn as the older man violated him, his skin stretching as Kleiss pumped into him. Bruising pressure from his fingers gripped the teens hips, adjusting him a little higher as he pounded against him. The chains on the teens wrists but into his flesh, making the boy let out a small yelp, blood coursed down his arm.  
The teen EVO felt his body slowly be ripped apart by this mans hand, his mind trying so desperately to get anywhere but here. Think about going back home at providence, or watching a Spanish soap opera, he would be wondering what Maria did to Pablo at the Christmas party. He drifted to strange thoughts, ones about the teams disappointed faces of never finding him. They were searching for him, scouring the glob, Dr. Holiday getting more and more tired as she lost sleep trying to find him. Or maybe...just maybe...they didn't bother. White Knight didn't want them to look for him after a good month. Telling them that he was dead. He might as well be, being touched by someone so evil as Van Kleiss in this way would surely dilute him, make him unwanted. They couldn't find him now, he was...a cracked stolen weapon. No one wants a weapon like that. Van Kleiss groaned, relaxing inside of the boy as he released himself inside of the teen, making him cringe.  
The older EVO put his own clothes back on, not bothering with the teen staring at the white ceiling. He smirked at the breaking boy, feeling victory nearly rising in his chest. He turned to leave.  
"Wait," the boy said with a hoarse voice.  
"Yes, Rex?" Van Kleiss turned halfway, smirk still on his grey lips.  
"Why...why did you do this to me?"  
"Oh don't pretend that your body hated it. You enjoyed it, Rex, you were reacting to me. To my every touch."  
The boy shivered, goosebumps trailing down his body, feeling a weight shift on his chest. "I-It wasn't consensual. You touched me, you bastard-"  
"Ah ah, Rex. No cursing-"  
"You bastard!" Rex glared at him with all the strength he could muster. "You're going to pay," he started to laugh hysterically. "Oh you're going to pay so hard! You're going to die a slow, painful death!"  
Kleiss left the hysterical EVO to himself, feeling rather successful, and only a bit guilty.  
Here lays our hero, Rex said in his head. And here our hero may end. He closed his eyes, feeling the weight pull harder against his chest, suffocating him. His heart still thrashed against him, his insides burning as though he was lite on fire internally. He turned his head away from the spot Kleiss disappeared from, looking at the wall the bed pressed against. He felt tears bubble up on the corner of his eyes, but he didn't bother fighting them. He was just too tired of fighting. Fat acidic tears fell down from his onyx eyes, the weight on his chest growing heavier. Maybe his nemesis had put up an invisible stone to lay on his chest. One side of his brain laughed at the other, a side ways smile spread across his lips as he drifted into unconsciousness. He just wanted this day to end already. He just wanted to go get a hot shower, try to scrub himself clean of it all-and hopefully scrub all the memories from his own mind-eat a hot pizza with pineapples and salmon toppings, and play video games until his thumbs are numb. He doubted he could ever have the luxury of doing those things again.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

When he woke up, he was clean. Completely dressed in white scrubs, his body buzzed with a slight numbness. He lifted his back a little, quickly slamming them back on the bed when he felt pain lash against his spine. He groaned, shifting slightly, trying to get back into a comfortable pose. His eyes trained on the wall, noticing the feel of the scar caused by the loose chain wasn't bandaged. Still scratched on his arm, no blood though was streaming out. He sighed deeply. He wanted out. He wanted to hug himself, wrap his arms around his legs and curl into himself and watch an action movie. Maybe even mow on some popcorn. His dry mouth ached for something to drink, his stomach too abused to even comprehend food. The young EVO wanted to get a whole buffet of food, relax in a queen sized bed and eat and sleep all day.

Memories flooded him of the day before. He swallowed thickly, feeling a slow melancholy sadness seep through his skin, burying itself deep inside his chest. He didn't want to breathe anymore, the weight on his chest felt to heavy to breathe under. But he decided to watch the wall, watch as figures danced within them, the turning gyre slowly churning into a white dove. A hint of blackness swooped in, its long claws scratching at the little bird as it tried to fly away. But his wings are clipped, feet broken. It tried its best to hobble away, wiggle away from the large predator. The shadow creäture swooped in around the dove, slowly closing in on it, eating it alive. And the young EVO fell into unconsciousness. He was spinning around in a large white room, spinning and twisting with the circles that formed shapes. He was thrown into this carnival ride, slowly losing himself. He felt his body jerk up, pulling against the restraints as he leaned over, burning eyes opening up as he leaned his head farther to the side of his bed, his stomach convulsing as he threw up. Sweat beaded his body, dripping all over his body. He leaned back into his bed, gasping for breath, the weight that sat on his chest felt even heavier than ever before. It made it even harder for him to catch his breath, and made him sicker. He estimated that he had only been asleep for around an hour or so. He heard feet walk closer to him, but he was too weak to even move now. His mind spun, confusion wrapping around him like a soft blanket. And he drifted back to sleep.

Waking up, he felt hands on him. His eyes opened up, widening at the site of Kleiss. He wanted to scream, his throat was too cracked. Then confusion melted over him, why was Van Kleiss even here in Providence? Where was Holiday? She was giving him an exam right? No, no. He trapped, Kleiss did it. His nemesis... He suddenly didn't want to remember anymore. The older man was on him again, again torturing him. But the young EVO couldn't pay attention, his vision swirled and shook, tears burned his eyes as he felt as though he were on fire again.

"Stop!" He finally screamed, feeling more pain convulse through him.

"You want this, it's so easy to tell. Your body is telling me too-"

"Stop it! Let. Me. Go!" A wave of nausea swept over the young teen.

"And what if I do? You'll run back to Providence?" Kleiss laughed. "They don't want a broken toy like you. They'll be disgusted by you. I bet they would even lock you away forever in a white, cushy cell just like this one!"

The young teen EVO spat at his face, earning a hard slap to the face from the older man. The teen fell back into his bed, still dizzy, still so tired. He wanted to drift off, but the pain wouldn't let him fall asleep. So he imagined playing ball with Noah instead.

Noah was bouncing a bright orange basketball against black smooth black top, aiming and shooting over the teen EVO's head and straight into the net. The young teen complained about his skills, at which Noah replied with;

"Don't hate the player, hate the game."

Then the teen smirked as he turned around, quickly grabbing the ball, scheming. He planned on using his abilities to fly over the other teen and dunk it in. But turning around, Noah was gone. And he was back in the white cell. The large black shadow was torturing the dove, turning it black. It's body morphing into an ugly grey raven. The things infected; it's body not completely black nor white. It wasn't pure anymore but damaged. Tears stung his eyes, but he held them in. It was the only thing he could do to make sure Kleiss didn't feel that he won. He didn't want to show weakness.

But here he was again; here he was ripped apart limb from dirty limb. He didn't want to seem or feel like this. He just wanted to go back to Providence. Hell, he would rather be washing BoBo's feet than doing this. Kleiss slowly slipped off the boy, savouring every little touch of the boy's skin on his own. The young EVO glared at him, feeling another wave of nausea crawl up his abdomen as the trend of hot, sticky goo warmed his backside. He watched his nemesis walk away like the coward he is, unable to look him in the face. Bastard. The young EVO turned his head away, a wave of dizziness filled him. He decided to wait it out, see how long it would last, how long he had until he drifted into sleep.

"Rex" a distant voice said. "Rex, wake up!"

The young EVO lifted his heavy lids just enough to peak from under them. There was an image of Six. The boy closed his eyes again. Just another hallucination, he took in a deep breath of air. The hallucinated Six moved around him, un-buckling his restraints. The young EVO slipped into darkness.

Images appeared to him, vivid dreams perhaps? At first he could hear the sound of helicopters chopping the air, people were shouting commands into little head pieces. Six was holding Rex's shoulder, pressing a hand to his ear.

"Holiday he isn't doing to good!" He yelled.

More darkness with the distant cries of "we're losing him!" rang like an alarm bell in his ear drum. He felt his body stinging again, twitching as a smooth voice erupted from the dark.

"He seems to have gone some horrible trauma. His physical scars will heal but I'm not sure about...the mental ones..." The voice cracked.

"Holiday" Six sounded alarmed, almost concerned. Rex wanted to laugh at the nearly out of character action of his superior.

He drifted deep into black, swimming in calm warm trenches. He felt his body twitch suddenly, his heart beat becoming faster as he pulled his conciousness to the surface.

Exhausted, heavy eyes slowly blinked open. Bright florescent lights burned his eyes, he felt his body slowly moving, trying to wiggle itself away. He was half shocked to find his hands and body unshackled and rather energised. Looking at his wrist he noticed an IV dripping some weird gooey liquid into his arm. And for a moment he thought the incident was only a really bad dream, but reality came crashing through this short girl of piece. His hand went up to his temple, grimacing as he slowly sat up.

"Rex!" Holiday nearly ran over Six, her dark eyes glowed brilliantly as she hugged him gently. The EVO stiffened at the contact. She pulled away quickly, a sympathetic smile touching her lips. "I'm sorry, I was..."

"I know" The teen half smiled.

"I-"

"Let him get some rest, Holiday" Six interrupted. "He needs to be at his finest tomorrow, Snow wouldn't want a half awake teenager on his hands."

"Fine, see you in the morning Rex. Call for me if you need me" Holiday lifted up the corner of her lips, forcing a smile.

The teen simply nodded his head, watching the two leave the small white room draped with white curtains, but the ground was metal. He was still in Doc's lab, maybe in a make-shift patients room. He curled into himself, his sore body screaming at him as fire burned his nervous system. Grimacing, he adjusted himself into a comfortable place, trying to fall asleep.

Sleep came at a sluggish pace, and with it dragged in nightmares. He was back in the white room, sleeping and breathing. He played his usual fun game of staring at the wall. Images of Van Kleiss's character materialized out of the wall. He swaggered over to the young EVO, a smirk playing on his lips. He swung his leg over the young teens figure, his hands feeling up and down the young EVO. He gasped, starting to flail around. But he had been pinned down, being touched by this man, he knew seeing Holiday was only a dream. Tears slipped down the side of his face as he struggled,twisting and pulling. Pain slapped him in the face as he blinked, waking up to find himself on the ground. So...he was safe? He really was home, on the cold familiar metal ground.

Struggling up, he felt someone gently pull him up. The young teen flinched, backing away from the soft hands. A quick turn to the side and he noticed the hands belonged to Holiday. She smiled softly, sympathetically. She helped him back into bed, pulling the white blanket over his thin body.

"Rex...I'm sorry we couldn't find you in time" she had lost her smile.

"Hey, you got me out" his voice was dry, cracked. "You found me in time."

"But not before..." Her eyes darted to the corner of the room, the young EVO simply nodded in understanding.

"I was...yeah" he smirked. "Don't look so glum, doc. Sad doesn't look good on you."

"Rex, tomorrow Snows going to try to dig into your skin-"

"That old crow can't touch me."

"W-what with I'm saying is that he may pry you too open. Look, we both know Snow is not a nice guy and he will open your emotional wounds."

"I can take him."

"Just be careful, Rex" and with that Holiday turned and walked away, disappearing behind the white curtain sheets. The young teen smiled as he rested his head against his pillow, feeling better knowing that Holiday had been worrying for him. Sometimes it was better that someone worried excessively over him, it felt comforting. He knew he could deal with Snow, it all was just a matter of whether he would ever be the same sassy-pants, smart mouthed kid again.


End file.
